Born into Service
by SummerRose503
Summary: This is the story of Anna and Mr. Bates and their children's lives at Downton.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Anna was in the middle of dressing Lady Mary for lunch when she saw a picture of George on her nightstand, it started making her sad, and she sighed as her eyes filled with tears then looked down at the ground. Lady Mary, who was putting on her perfume, saw Anna's sad expression in the mirror, "Anna? Are you alright?

She quickly dried her eyes, "Yes, my lady perfectly fine," she gathered up Lady Mary's clothes that needed to be cleaned.

"No, something is troubling you," she turned to face her, "Please tell me what is wrong."

Anna realized there was no way out of this so she sighed and looked at her, "I'm with child."

"Why would you be upset about that?"

"I don't want to leave Downton."

Lady Mary nodded understanding, "I see. Well you will not be leaving; you will continue working here after you have the baby."

"Who is to care for it?"

"The nannies will help you."

Anna smiled happily, "Thank you so much."

"It is no problem, Anna. You deserve it."

Anne thanked Lady Mary then left the room, she found Mr. Bates in the boot room. "Can we talk?"

"Of course. Is everything alright; is it about what Doctor Clarkson said last week?"

Anna sat down next to him, "Remember when we started talking about starting a family we would buy a hotel and raise the children there?"

"Yes, I do. What about it?"

She smiled brightly, "Well I'm pregnant."

Mr. Bates put the polisher down and kissed Anna, "That's amazing but are we ready for this?"

"I spoke with Lady Mary and she said I wouldn't have to resign. She assured me the nannies would watch the baby and in my spare time I would feed it."

Mr. Bates smiled, "We must tell everyone."

"Tonight, I will tell Mrs. Hughes we would like to make an announcement at dinner."

He held her close "Sounds perfect."

Meanwhile upstairs, Lady Mary was at lunch when she brought up Anna being pregnant and allowing for the nannies to care for the babies while Anna worked. "Anna has recently told that she is pregnant."

"That's wonderful," Cora said, "She deserves it, as well as Mr. Bates they have been through so much."

"I thought a servant could continue work if they were pregnant," Lady Edith said, "Is Anna going to have to leave?"

"She certainly will not. I have talked to Anna about allowing her to have the nannies watch her baby, she deserves to have a baby and continue her life."

Robert nodded in agreement, "Yes they both deserve a family of their own but Anna does not deserve to be jobless after going through so much."

"So we all agree that once Anna can work again she will return here," Lady Grantham said.

"Yes, I believe so," Lord Grantham said finishing his lunch.

That night at the servant's dinner Anna looked at Mrs. Hughes, who gave her a nod, she smiled at Mr. Bates, "Anna and Mr. Bates would like to make an announcement," Mrs. Hughes told everyone which got their attention. Mrs. Patmore and Daisy came into the room wanting to hear the announcement.

Anna smiled brightly, "Last week I had Doctor Clarkson visited me and gave me some amazing new," she took a deep breath then looked at Mr. Bates, "Mr. Bates and I are expecting our very first child together."

Everyone except Thomas was thrilled for them, "Congratulations," Mrs. Hughes said.

"Thank you. Lady Mary has even allowed us to bring the baby here let it stay in the nursery while I work during the day. I love the idea I don't have to leave and become a stay at home mother and our child can create friends at a very young age."

After the house was asleep for the night or no longer needed them, Anna and Mr. Bates walked to the cottage for their night's sleep. Their lives were finally taking a decent turn for once.


	2. Chapter 1: The Surprise Party

**Chapter One: The Surprise Party**

It is March 15th, 1925 and Anna is now two and half months pregnant. Anna and Mr. Bates had the day off, so they spent it decorating the nursery, "We should think of name," Mr. Bates said as he put together the basinet for the baby.

"We don't even know if it is a boy or girl."

"We can choose a name anyway," Mr. Bates told her.

Anna nodded in agreement, "If it is a boy how about we name him William after William, it will honor his memory."

Mr. Bates nodded smiling, "Perfect. Now what if it is a girl?"

Anna thought for a moment, "Rosemary Charlotte Bates."

"You have thought about this, haven't you?"

She nodded putting a little red ribbon around the golden teddy bear's neck and made a bow, "This is exciting," she smiled brightly as a knock came from the door. "Are you expecting anyone?"

He shook his head, "No I'm not."

Anna got up from her rocking chair and went downstairs; she answered the door Mrs. Hughes was at the door. "Afternoon Anna, how are you today?"

"Afternoon Mrs. Hughes, I'm good; thank you for asking. Would you like to come inside?"

"I was actually wondering if you would like to go into Ripon today, I know it is your day off but Lady Mary really needs a few things and she says you are the only one who knows exactly what she wants."

Anna nodded, "I can go. Mr. Bates and I were only decorating the nursery."

She smiled, "Thank you so much, Anna."

"It is no problem," she assured her, "I will see tomorrow morning."

Mrs. Hughes, "Have a good day," with that she left.

Anna told Mr. Bates where she was going then left for Ripon.

Anna returned home around dinner time, she unlocked the door to the cottage; she entered and looked around not seeing Mr. Bates, "Darling, I'm home."

Without any warning she turned a corner into the sitting room to find all the servants there. Anna smiled, "Surprise!" they all said. Anna's eyes filled with happy tears.

"This is amazing. Thank you," she said hugging and thanking them.

They all had a nice party, it ended about two hours later because everyone had to hurry back to get the Lords and Ladies ready for bed.

The following morning, Anna woke and did her usual routine then walked to Downton with Mr. Bates, they enjoyed their walk talking about the baby and how Lord Grantham said they could let the nannies care for their child as long as it later became a servant at a young age, and their child was being born in service.

Once at Downton, Anna took Lady Mary her breakfast, "Morning, my lady."

"Morning Anna," she said smiling as Anna placed the tray in front of her, "How was your party last night?"

Anna smiled, "It was lovely."

"Can you open the wardrobe, there should be a box in there I got you and Mr. Bates a few small things for the baby."

Anna went to the wardrobe and picked up a decent sized box wrapped in pretty paper and ribbon. "This is gorgeous wrapping," Anna commented as she started opening the gift. Inside was a beautiful white gown.

"That can be for the christening."

"It is perfect, my lady. Thank you," she said picking up a silver rattler and a bonnet. "All very lovely gifts, we are very thankful for your kindness, my lady."

"It is no problem, Anna. It is the least I can do for you and Mr. Bates."

Anna put the top back on the box gathered Lady Mary's clothes and the box before leaving to show Mr. Bates and everyone the gifts.


End file.
